Little Lamb
by Cafe Noir
Summary: Oneshot. Shounenai MaleMale. During a mission Dark and Daisuke have to get a little more comfortable with each other to blend in...


Little Lamb

Daisuke Niwa was a normal thief, for the most part if you skip by the schizophrenia case and the fact that his 'other self' had recently broken free into his own body. He was now stuck on a mission to steal an obviously expensive piece of art that happened to be on display at the local mansion. Daisuke sighed, very put back by his costume, though he fit in very well.

"Dark, can you please explain to me why I had to wear this?" The other thief, Dark, looked back at his redheaded companion and smirked.

"What? I find it very becoming." The smaller boy frowned at him, crossing his arms, careful not to entangle them in a contraption known as a leash. He did not like the cute lamb costume that consisted of a pair of fluffy gloves that were brown-ish black at the fingertips to look like hooves, a soft, fluffy shirt that was three sizes too small and barely went halfway down his chest, and a pair of very tight shorts that didn't even meet half of his thigh, also fluffy. A pair of little horns and a leash completed the outfit, having him go barefoot.

"But why **me**? Why couldn't of you have worn it?" Dark looked at him, one eyebrow perched underneath the dark purple bangs that hung sexily in his eyes.

"Because, I am obviously on top. Duh. Only the ones that are being dominated wear the kinky little costumes like that one." Daisuke sputtered before going very red and pouting even more, adding to the effect. Dark just smirked even more and tugged gently on the leash.

"Come, little lamb. We must explore and find what we are looking for." Daisuke followed him, if unwilling, into the main room where many couples lay around… _enjoying_ themselves. Daisuke felt himself go even redder if it was possible.

"Dark," he hissed at the handsome kleptomaniac, "you never said anything about… _that_."

"About what, dearest Dai?" Dark had turned around and placed a hand on Daisuke's cheek, rubbing it softly. The redhead continued to blush so much that he matched his hair.

"S-stop that! About…" he gulped. "Never mind. Let's just get this over with." Dark just flashed him a charming smile and Daisuke stopped himself from thinking certain thoughts. They passed a few couples; the smaller of all the pairs were dressed not unlike Daisuke himself, though some were wearing barely anything at all. He felt eyes on him as they passed and he gulped silently. Dark eventually led him out of the room into a smaller one much like the last, but with fewer people. The kleptomaniac sat on one of the couches and tugged Daisuke into his lap, resting his chin on the smaller redhead's shoulder.

"We can't stand out. What is the one thing you notice people doing that we aren't?" Daisuke turned to look at his partner in the eye, slightly shocked.

"I refuse to go along with this." Dark frowned. They had about fifteen minutes to spend before going after the statue and they could not afford to be kicked out by the owner and host of this party.

"Daisuke, we need to blend in and get the artifact." The redhead frowned and shivered as he felt hot breath against his cheek and ear. He turned all the way around, straddling Dark, leaning his forehead against the other's and making them eye-to-eye.

"I will go along with this. For one night, and one night only." He stated this with a force that had never been there before Dark had come along. The thief smirked and bent up to kiss the 'little lamb's' nose before nodding. Daisuke wrinkled his nose, quite cutely, and blushed, as he smelled the other man so close to him. He had to admit Dark wasn't too bad on the eyes and did look quite sexy during this night.

"Now then… this is about 'pets'. You are my pet. You must call me master and do as I please, whatever you must do to please me, no ifs, ands, or buts, about it." He noted the worried expression on the smaller one's face. "But I will stop if you tell me to stop. Now then…" Dark planted a small kiss on Daisuke's pouting lips once he finished his speech. He felt the smaller boy adjust himself in his lap before wrapping his arms around him softly and attempting to deepen the kiss. The dark-headed man smirked against the other's mouth and murmured "Enjoying it thus far?" into the corner of his mouth. Daisuke pulled back for a few moments to shoot a small glare at him before pulling back into the kiss.

"Maybe." The redhead muttered back, sending chills up and down Dark's spine. The same hands that had stolen just about every artifact in the town slowly made their way down shirt and skin to rest on the 'lamb's' hips and slowly encase around his ass. He gave a small squeeze, earning a squeak of surprise from the younger boy, causing him to pull away.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare the little lamb?" Dark asked innocently, hands ravaging the lean body. Daisuke frowned at him and leaned against the hollow of his partner's neck, nipping slightly at the hollow.

"Yes, you did scare the little lamb." Daisuke whispered in-between kissing and licking his way up to Dark's earlobe. "You should be punished for such a horrid crime." He paused for a moment, taken up in the moment and how beautiful the other man looked, before poking out his tongue to toy with the long, dangling earring that Dark had chosen to wear. He managed to draw back enough to make eye contact with Dark as he sucked the end jewel lightly. The dark-haired man let a soft moan escape his lips before claiming Daisuke's neck as his own, lightly nipping as he had done to him earlier.

"And my little lamb isn't allowed to punish me. Only I him. Now for your punishment." He set the small boy behind him, lips locked together when he pulled away and set feather light feelings all along the redhead's chest and abdomen. He spent a little more time around his bellybutton before dragging his mouth up to the edge of the short shirt and nipped at where cloth met skin. He could feel Daisuke breathing more heavily as he went back up to the neck and placed a hot kiss on his already slightly bruised lips. He nibbled on the bottom and was allowed entrance to the mouth of his adorable partner, earning moans and a few giggles as he passed over ticklish spots in the mouth. He broke away for only a moment, catching his breath before delving in again, his hands tracing small circles on the inside of the young boy's thigh. He earned a somewhat loud moan in return, shivering from the soundwaves coming from the other's mouth. Soft hands were running through his hair, massaging his scalp, as their mouths locked once more, the most passionate kiss yet.

Hands wandered freely enough, but when the kleptomaniac reached for Daisuke's member, he was stopped. The younger boy pulled away, lips full and a small trace of saliva along the corner. He shook his head and nodded towards the clock. Four minutes until midnight.

"Dammit."

"Master, we may be able to continue this later…" Daisuke hinted, blushing as he did so. Dark raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Really now?" he kissed the boy once more before getting up, tugging lightly on the leash.

"Well, I would be most disappointed if we did not finish this properly, as my pet would be I'm sure." He looked into Daisuke's eyes, seeing a hint of wanting left in the red orbs. "Most displeased." He pressed a kiss against his partner's forehead and led him away to where the statue stood, thinking how interesting this night had really been.


End file.
